


You and Me Against the World

by Josey (cestus)



Series: Be My Family or Not [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Found Family, Gen, What-If, alternative history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: When the Kuchiki tell Rukia she's to be adopted, her decision isn't quite what they're expecting.





	You and Me Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Main author: Josey

"I'm sorry, but, what did you say?" Rukia knew it was rude, but she couldn't help herself because she was fairly sure that this old man — this _Kuchiki retainer!_ — had just told her that the Kuchiki were going to adopt her. Now, Rukia might be a Rukongai stray, an Inuzuri one at that, but even she'd heard of the Kuchiki. They were True First, second only to the Soul King, so what in blue blazes could they want with someone like her?

The old man looked down his nose at her. "They said you were in the advanced class," he said like it was something hard to understand. 

The connection between her academy class and being adopted — adopted? _Why?_ — was what Rukia couldn't grasp, so she guessed that made them even. "Erm, yeah," she said, keeping her gaze very firmly averted from the only other man in the room not in shinigami uniform; the beautiful one with the long silky black hair caught up in a white hairpiece, who Rukia suspected might be the Kuchiki in question. 

She swallowed hard. "I got real good scores in kidō." And it wasn't like she'd really had a choice about joining the swots. If she had, she might have said no, since it had meant leaving Renji behind. "And I'm not bad at the other stuff either." And oops, that had come out all wrong. She hadn't meant to sound quite so much like a boy.

The old man's eyes narrowed in disapproval and his mouth opened like he was going to reprimand her, then the faintest rustle of silk came from the Kuchiki and the retainer's mouth snapped shut again. 

Had that been an intercession? On Rukia's behalf? That was hard to believe but it suggested a level of empathy that Rukia hadn't seen in most of the nobles she'd run into so far. And there'd been quite a few of them, this being academy and all. 

Maybe this guy was more like Kira. He never seemed to mind when Rukia forgot her manners, or when she accidentally resorted to street fighting to gain the upper hand when they sparred. Momo pretended not to approve, but Rukia had noticed the way her hand hid a smile and how her eyes danced with amusement.

They didn't even mind when she dragged Renji along to their impromptu sparring sessions, though Renji had been supremely uncomfortable to start with. Apparently he was having an even shittier time than she was for being Inuzuri.

"Then this should not be a difficult concept for you to grasp," the old man continued, jerking Rukia right back to the here and now. "Nor should there be any reason for you to hesitate in complying. The honour of simply being considered is beyond the hope of any base-born creature such as yourself. You should be prostrate with joy at the very-"

"Yes," Rukia interrupted before he could get into another round of how grateful she should be. "And I am, honestly. I'm really really grateful, it's just…" So sudden? No, that wasn't it. When it came down to it, there was only one thing she really wanted to know and that was… "Why? Why me? I'm just… I'm nothing. I'm Abarai Rukia. From Inuzuri. Why would the Kuchiki want anything to do with me at all?"

The retainer's gaze flicked oh so briefly to his master and if there was a response it was too faint for Rukia to parse. Still, the old man's brows drew down and he said, "That, I'm afraid, is not open for discussion." And there was a note of finality to it that set all of Rukia's alarm bells ringing.

Was this Kuchiki after a lover? If so, it was a damn strange way of courting someone. But no, it smelt more like a trap. If she agreed to go with them to the Kuchiki estate… Rukia shuddered at the vision of huge gates closing behind her, cutting her off from everything she held dear. Saying yes without knowing why was like walking into a jail without knowing the charge. Only an idiot would do it voluntarily. Renji would laugh his ass off at her for even considering it.

Still, to turn down the Kuchiki…

Steeling her nerve and calling up the reserves of courage she'd discovered beneath a huge hollow's claws as she, Momo and Kira fought to save Hisagi-senpai's life, Rukia drew herself up and said, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

The retainer didn't even blink. "You will be given full board and keep. An allowance for clothing, training, private tutors in deportment and etiquette. You'll graduate immediately, of course, and a position will be arranged for you in the Gotei."

It was like she hadn't spoken at all, which was something Rukia was used to from nobles, even if this particular one was only a retainer. "I said," she said, raising her voice above the normal polite murmur, "That I'm not going with you."

This time her words seemed to penetrate. The old man stopped and looked up from his fingers, which he'd been using to count off the bounty she'd receive after being adopted. "Excuse me?"

That was familiar too. There was one of her teachers who'd sent her out into the corridor for daring to contradict a classmate. A noble classmate, of course. "I said that I'm not going. I can't. I know it's an honour and everything, and I'm really grateful to even be asked, but I have family. I can't just up sticks and leave them behind."

And that was the main reason, wasn't it. Beyond her worries about traps and jails and all the rest of it, lay Renji. Going with the Kuchiki would mean having to leave him behind yet again and Rukia wasn't sure she had it in her to do that. The last time had almost broken his heart. Sure, he'd laughed it off like the big idiot he was, and congratulated her on being selected for the advanced class, but she'd seen it in his eyes. That sucking self-doubt. That 'I'm not good enough and never will be' vibe that had haunted him since they left Inuzuri's dusty streets. And it hurt. It hurt her to see it and it had to be damaging to him. She couldn't make it any worse than it already was.

"Family?" 

Rukia jumped as the Kuchiki himself finally spoke. His voice was deeper than she'd expected and perfectly cultured. 

"I was led to believe you were an orphan and an only child."

"Well, yes, technically," Rukia replied, careful to be polite this time, "But then there's Renji." She wanted to say more, but the nails digging into her palms weren't quite enough to force the words past the nerves in her throat.

Elegant brows drew down minutely. "And what exactly is a 'Renji'?"

That one was easy. "He's my brother," Rukia said. Then, by way of clarification for the Seireitei born: "Not by blood, obviously."

"Ah," the Kuchiki said, expression utterly devoid of anything resembling emotion. "Rukongai family. I understand. Are they…" he paused as though working through various possibilities, "someone to whom you owe fealty?"

Rukia blinked, trying to work out what that was supposed to mean. 

"A senior in a specific organisation," the retainer clarified. "This would not be a problem. Any outstanding debts you may have accrued can be settled, and so on-"

"No!" Rukia exclaimed, hands flying up to fend off their assumptions. "Renji's not yakuza. I'm not…" She couldn't even finish the denial. They'd fought so hard for so long _not_ to be swallowed up by one of the gangs that ran Inuzuri and its neighbouring districts that to have the accusation thrown in her face felt worse than a punch.

"There would be no shame in it if you were." The Kuchiki's voice was low, still emotionless, but there was something. It spoke to some part of Rukia that she didn't understand, and sounded like reassurance.

Rukia swallowed down rising feelings. "I know that," she said, "But we're not. Neither of us. Renji is-"

The thump-thump of running feet came from outside in the corridor, just before the door to her room slammed back and Renji yelled, "Rukia! Rukia! I did it! I passed the-" 

His voice died to nothing. Rukia looked back over her shoulder. Renji stood in the doorway, total shock written all over his face. His slightly red and blistered face. The pass must have been in kidō, the giant idiot. She'd told him he needed more control. 

"This is Renji," she said as the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees.

"Rukia?" 

There were so many questions in Renji's voice that Rukia didn't know where to begin. "The Kuchiki want to adopt me," she said, since anything less seemed pointless.

"They do not _want_ , young lady, they _will_ ," the retainer said coldly.

"And she don't get a say in the matter?" Renji protested, his Inuzuri accent thickening as he stepped up beside her. 

Rukia reached out and laid a calming hand on his arm. "It's okay. They can't make me go if don't want to."

"I think you're forgetting who exactly you're speaking to," the retainer snapped. "This is not a matter of choice-"

"Enough," the Kuchiki put in, silencing all of them and drawing every eye to himself, though his own gaze remained determinedly averted. "Abarai Renji, your defence of your sister is to be commended, however the time has come for you to part ways. Surely you would not refuse her the chance to rise in society and become secure in her well-being. Under our protection she will want for nothing; food, clothing, a proper education, all will be given without hesitation."

It was a strong argument. If someone made it to her on Renji's behalf, Rukia knew she'd step aside. Just the promise of regular food was enough, let alone the rest.

The Kuchiki's gaze shifted briefly, sweeping Renji from head to foot. "And for yourself, a maintenance grant perhaps, or some other token of appreciation."

A bribe. To get out the way. Rukia saw Renji jump to the exact same conclusion, the insult over-riding all the previous promises. "She ain't for fucking sale," Renji growled, barging past Rukia and drawing himself up to full height, which was about the same as the Kuchiki, Rukia reckoned, and several inches taller than the retainer, who took an involuntary step back. 

The Kuchiki didn't move a muscle, but the soldiers around him did, coming to full attention and grabbing for their swords. For the longest moment no one moved; Rukia daredn't even breathe. Then she almost couldn't. 

Reiatsu rose around them, invisible but throttling thick. As the closest to the Kuchiki, Renji seemed to get the worst of it, his breaths wheezing and his whole frame shaking as he fought against the pressure. It was a battle neither of them were going to win though. Renji's knees gave out first, and he hit the ground. Rukia followed the moment his shielding presence was gone, and that put both of them on the floor at the Kuchiki's feet. 

Rukia cringed, waiting for the blow that was sure to follow, like it had from teachers for lesser crimes, but instead, as soon as they were down, the reiatsu vanished. 

Shaking, Rukia raised her head slightly and peered through her hair. The Kuchiki was staring down at Renji, face utterly blank. He might have been about to execute Renji or kiss him for all Rukia could tell. Renji, for his part, was keeping his head right down, and Rukia knew how much that would be costing him. 

That was one of the main reasons she'd wanted out of Inuzuri, beyond the desire not to starve to death, that was. Renji and his 'gotta be the best' attitude. If they'd stayed, he'd have tried facing down the wrong guy one day and ended up dead, and she couldn't lose another one. Renji was the last of her family, and precious beyond that. And how stupid would it be to get this far and have the same thing happen.

"Your attitude does you credit," the Kuchiki said finally. "Though in this case it is sadly misdirected. I meant neither insult nor harm to your sister with my offer. I thought simply to compensate for your loss."

"Ain't possible," Renji ground out, and Rukia could see his fisted hands white-knuckling as he fought for control. He'd definitely got better at it since they left Inuzuri, but it was never going to come easy to him.

"All things are possible," the Kuchiki continued. "Name a price and it will be paid. A hefty enough purse will surely buy you the life of a lordling in Rukongai, I will assume your brotherly duties and you will be excused to pursue your life however you choose."

He just wasn't getting it. They were Abarai, family. There wasn't enough money in all of Seireitei to make Renji give her up, nor her him. Rukia pushed to her knees, fraying temper getting the better of nerves. "He's not going to say yes," she argued, ignoring Renji's slight backward kick. "And if you make me go with you anyway, I'll just run away."

"Doors can be locked. Obedience compelled," the Kuchiki said, keeping his gaze on Renji. 

Rukia's temper snapped. "That's not adoption, that's prison! Everything you offered me was a lie! A cheap nasty lie designed to lure me in. You never had any intention of keeping your promises-"

"Enough!" The command thundered out almost as compellingly as the reiatsu. But worse still was the gaze now directed solely at her. For the first time since he'd entered the room, a trace of emotion passed across the Kuchiki's face. His lips twisted like he was tasting something vile and his chin jerked minutely. But it was his eyes.

Rukia's teeth clacked together as she hurriedly swallowed her next words and stared at the Kuchiki in blank-brained horror. Silence rose like a living thing threatening to consume them all, but Rukia could find no words to speak. There were none that could stand against the anguish in those grey eyes.

Finally, the Kuchiki took a deep breath and looked away. Rukia gasped and sagged, suddenly aware of her pulse thundering in her ears. She pressed the heel of her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. What was wrong with the man that he looked at her in that way? And why, if that was how he felt, could he possibly want to adopt her?

"There can be no lies, no broken promises," the Kuchiki was saying lowly, each word seeming to be peeled from his skin. "This offer… this request, is made in true faith, and must be fulfilled. In that I am utterly determined. However the… details could be… adjusted. Tell me, if money will not buy your co-operation, what will?"

Was the question aimed at her? Rukia had no idea since he wasn't looking at her any longer. Not that she wanted him to. "I-I," she began, before finding her voice and courage. "I want us to be together. Renji and me. Still family."

The Kuchiki's eyes fluttered closed and his chin dipped. "Then it shall be so," he said. "Abarai Renji," — the name rolled off his tongue in a tone that Rukia couldn't fathom— "I hereby extend the provision of adoption to both you and your sister. You shall be to me as younger siblings, with all honours due to the Kuchiki name. Would this be acceptable?"

Renji, who'd sat up on his heels when the Kuchiki addressed him, glanced back at Rukia. She raised her brows. It sounded like a good deal to her, and with Renji along she felt a lot less worried about it being a trap. Or a jail. And at least she'd have someone to talk to, someone to share the adventure with.

Carefully, slowly, she nodded, and saw a grin flash across Renji's face. He turned back to the Kuchiki. "It's a deal," he said, "aniki."

The Kuchiki flinched slightly, a hand flicking up as if to protect himself against the title. "I think not," he said. "You may call me…" He paused, obviously thinking it through, "Byakuya-niisama."


End file.
